Goodbye Spike
by hugeweegee9
Summary: I will try to update every day. Maybe multiple times a day. Discord killed him. They couldn't save him. Can they bring him back? Or is it finally time for this drake to rest for the last time.
1. Proluge

Prologue

He didn't hold on long enough. As Twilight set the flowers down, she knew it was over. It was all Discords fault. IF only she was faster. The rain poured hard on her horn. "Goodbye Spike, I love you."

Rip Spike the dragon.

A great drake.

**A young great friend.**


	2. The End of A Faithful Friend

Chapter 2

Viewing Twilight and Spike

7:00 A.M.

The bright sun welcomed Twilight warmly into her next day. "Spike, wake up Spike." Twilight half-yawned half said. But Spike was not in sight! "Spike, where in Equestria are you?!" she said worried. "I'm down here! Come down, because I have a surprise for you and Owilicious!" Confused, Twilight and Owilicious proceeded downstairs and were greeted by an elusive scent. "What is that incredible smell Spike?" she asked quite dumbfounded. "I woke up early and made some breakfast for both of you! Even you, Owilicious." He said very excited to see the reaction of both of them. "What did you make?" Twilight asked. "Well Twilight my faithful friend, I made _you_ grass pancakes with some scrambled eggs and some whole-grain biscuits! As for our hooting compadre here, I made some _fake_ rabbit." Spike said proudly. Twilight smiled and continued to say "Thank you Spike! What got you motivated to make breakfast?" she asked. "Well, I just felt like being a little more considerate today!" Spike said with a wide smile. "Also, Rainbow told me she got up early and cleared the clouds! She asked me to ask you if you'd want to meet her at Sugar-cube Corner at noon." Spike added. "Well, since I finished my studies for the week yesterday, I suppose we could." Twilight stated. "Well then hurry up and eat! It's almost eleven!" Spike warningly told her. "Don't worry you're little scaly head about." Twilight chuckled.

15 minutes later….

"Looks like were early Spike." Twilight said. "I guess so." Spike agreed. "Nope, you're not." Someone said. Twilight and Spike hesitated to look behind them, but proceeded to. They were greeted by Rainbow Dash. "Looks like I beat you here." Rainbow laughed out loud. _It's about time._ Twilight thought to herself. "Well, wanna see if the others wanna hang with us?" Rainbow asked. "Why not?" Twilight said. "I'd love to come with you guys!" A voice shouted out. "Hmmm?" Twilight thought to herself. Just that very moment, Pinkie Pie leaped out of the kitchen. "Oh, hey Pinkie! Well, I guess we should get a run on. Wait, where the heck is Spike?" Twilight said. Rainbow and Pinkie began to look around. "I don't know." RD said. "I don't either!" Pinkie said. Right then, Spike ran out of the shadows smashing two pans together. "AHHHHHHHHH!" The three ponies hollered. Spike fell down laughing. "Yo-you should've seen the look on you guy's face!" Spike hiccupped. Twilight calmed herself down and said "My lord Spike!" "Calm down Twilight. Let's just go see the others." Spike said.

28 minutes later….

_Knock Knock._ "Hello? Oh, Howdy girls! What'cha need?" Applejack asked. "Hey Applejack, we just wanted to ask if ya wanna hang out with us. We're asking the others too." RD said. "Well, I finished the harvest last week so why not?" Applejack said enthusiastically. "Great!" Twilight exclaimed.

49 minutes later….

7 dots again…..

_Ding!_ "Hello there, welcome to Carousel Boutique. How may I help you?" Rarity said with her head turned, focused on her project. "Howdy sugar-cube! It's just us." Applejack announced. "Well hello girls. Do you need anything?" Rarity asked. "Well we wanted to-" Twilight was cut off by RD "We wanted to see if you wanted to come hang out with us!"

"Well, I believe I could. I did finish my last order for the month last night after all." Rarity stated. Spike noticed something odd. "Hey wait a second, where's Pinkie?" Spike asked a little worried. Then, Pinkie Pie crashed through Carousel Boutique's door. "Darling, where ever were you?" Rarity questioned. "I went to talk to Fluttershy! She was more than happy to come with us!" Pinkie hollered. "Then where is she?" RD asked. "Behind me!" Pinkie yelled out. She then proceeded to jump out of the way, revealing Fluttershy. "Hi….." she whispered. "Hey sugar-cube!" Applejack screamed. "Well now that everyone is here, I say we go back to Sugar-cube Corner." Twilight said smiling because she was on the presence of all her friends. "Agreed." Every-pony said.

Later at Sugar-cube Corner….

….and then I said oatmeal are you crazy?!" Pinkie concluded. The other 5 began to crack up. "Pinkie, you are one of the funniest pony's I know!" Rainbow stated. "So true Rainbow!" Spike hollered. Twilight light sat up and resumed eating the cupcakes (I put that there.) that Pinkie Pie served them all. "And the best baker." Twilight stated. Spike chuckled and saw something out of the corner of his eye. It what seemed to be, a pink…cloud? _Weird._ Just then, they all heard thunder and rain. "Hold on! That rainstorm was scheduled for next Tuesday! Not today! " Rainbow screeched. "Maybe they forgot to tell you." Pinkie suggested. "No, no! I'm going up to Cloudsdale!" when she walked out, she saw the Pegasus's trying to round up the clouds. She also realized that it wasn't normal rain, it was…..chocolate rain. "This seems to familiar. But I gotta help don't I?" She asked herself but she already saw herself flying towards Cloudsdale. Twilight screamed at Rainbow to stop. "We need to get to Celestia first!" Twilight hollered out. "Fine then, let's go!"

1 hour later….

"Princess Celes- Twilight screamed out. "Where is she?" Spike asked. "I don't-" Twilight was cut off but a maniacal laugh. "Discord." Rainbow said with anger. "Ah yes, it's been so long now hasn't it? Have you missed me? I've missed you all. Especially you Spike." Discord began. "W-what do you want from me? I don't even hone an element!" Spike hollered. Just then Discord appeared behind Twilight where Spike was sitting. "Because, I have a new approach this time." Discord smirked. "What is that supposed to me- ACH!" Spike was cut off when Discord grabbed him. "It is supposed to mean this." Discord said putting his claw and paw on Spikes neck. Just then he began to choke Spike. "HELP! ACH!" Spike tried to say. Twilight's horn began to glow, but instead of blasting Discord, it turned into a force field around Discord. "What?! How in Ponyvil-" Twilight asked. "How have you forgotton? I control chaos, _hello?_" Spike knew that he wouldn't be saved. He saw his life flash be for his eyes. _"…and I have an even more essential task for you to complete. Make some friends!" Spike said reading off of the letter. "Ugh." Twilight groaned." "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you!" Spike stated. "That is why you are my number one assistant!" Twilight hollered. "-and I'm glad to call Ponyville my home." Spike finished. "0.5? Isn't that like less than one? Ow!" Spike stated. "She did one on me." Spike smiled. "SHE DID?!" every-pony screamed. (This next one ain't from an episode.) Spike hugged Twilight tight. "Spike, you know I will always be there for you." Twilight stated. "Yeah, I know." Spike smiled _

All he could do was count down the last moments of his life. _Three, two, one. _"Spike!" was all he heard before he died. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Well people, how do like it? Longest chapter I've ever wrote! - Huggie.**


End file.
